


Just the Three Of Us

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [39]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The triad would be Jared, Jensen and Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Can play up the "Big Daddy" kink as well as the lust for Bearish man kink JDM is often seen as this Bear type if you wish. Grateful thank yous again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Three Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ever really write threesomes or JDM, so i don't know if this turned out okay! hope you like it anyways!

**Prompt** : The triad would be Jared, Jensen and Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Can play up the "Big Daddy" kink as well as the lust for Bearish man kink JDM is often seen as this Bear type if you wish. Grateful thank yous again!

 

Jensen, Jared, and Jeffery Dean considered themselves to be in an unusual but happy relationship. There wasn’t any jealousy or competition in the relationship, just an endless amount of love. Their dogs were spoiled—Harley, Bisou, Sadie, and little Icky—and everyone fit into their roles perfectly.

Jensen and Jared had been together first; they dated all throughout college. Their sex life was become boring, however, and when Jensen had met Jeff at work, the two J’s became three. People might believe their situation is unconventional, but what did it matter if everyone was content?

Plus, the sex wasn’t half bad.

Their personalities in real life reflected their positions in the bedroom. Jensen was an independent, strong man but he also liked to be taken care of. So he was usually the bottom. Jeff was domineering and possessive, so he always topped. Because he was the oldest, he fell into the assertive, “Daddy” role. And Jared was gentle and controlling at the same time, so he was usually the middle. Jensen suspected that he mostly just liked being between Jensen and Jared.  

Jensen was attempting to control all four dogs at once but Harley and Sadie were stronger than Jensen and Icky had decided that biting Jensen’s ankles would be fun. Bisou sat lazily in a sunny patch of grass and watched the scene with a bored expression. “You’re no help at all,” Jensen told her. She flicked her tail in response. “Don’t know why Jared thought four dogs would be a good idea. Especially given that _I’m_ the one taking care of them. Should have figured that one out sooner.”

Sadie blinked sweetly up at him and Jensen stroked her ears. “You’re a good girl, aren’t you?” Harley pushed his nose into Jensen’s hand for his own pets. “You’re greedy. Ow! Icarus! My ankles are not treats!”

*

Jared was lying with his feet in Jensen’s lap while Jensen massaged them. He was leaning against Jeff who had his arm around Jensen’s waist. Jared was falling asleep so Jensen lightly tickled his feet. Jared giggled and nudged Jensen’s side with his toe. “No tickling.”

“Then don’t fall asleep on me,” Jensen replied.

Jared pulled his feet out of Jensen’s lap and then twisted so his head lay on Jensen’s thigh. “You know what I want.”

“You’re like a kitten,” Jensen said fondly. He stroked through Jared’s hair and he practically purred, only affirming Jensen’s comparison.

 Jeff looked up from his book to watch his two boys adoringly. “Is it time for you two to go to bed?” Jeff asked.

Jared nuzzled Jensen’s stomach. “I’m not tired. But Jen is. He should probably go to bed.”

Jensen tugged Jared’s hair playfully. “You think you’re so cute, don’t you?”

“I do, yes,” Jared replied. Jensen kissed his boyfriend and sighed as Jeff nuzzled behind his ear and kissed him there.

“I think it’s bedtime,” Jeff declared. “C’mon, sleepyheads.”

Jensen and Jared wouldn’t disobey Jeff and obediently trailed after Jeff into their bedroom. It was Jared’s idea to get a California King so they could all sleep together. Jared was the tallest of them all and also the cuddliest. When Jared was asleep he had a tendency to drape himself over whoever was within cuddling distance. He liked being between Jensen and Jeff and sprawling his octopus limbs over both of their bodies.

Jensen didn’t think he’d ever slept as well as he did when Jared was keeping Jensen pressed against his side. Jared always fell asleep quickly with an arm around Jeff and Jensen’s waist. Jeff winked at Jensen before he relaxed his own eyes. Jensen grinned sleepily. He loved the two men beside him more than anything in the world.

*  
At the dinner table, Jared’s feet had taken up residence in Jensen’s lap again. Jensen didn’t do anything except raise an eyebrow and then drop one hand to massage his huge feet. Jared hummed happily as he ate. From Jeff’s amused smirk, he knew what his two boys were up to. Jared scooted his feet forward and pressed lightly against Jensen’s dick. Jensen gasped.

“Jared,” Jensen said warningly.

Jared smirked innocently and added a teasing pressure. “Something wrong, love?”

“I will gut you,” Jensen muttered to himself. Jared flexed his foot and Jensen twitched. He tried to continue eating, but Jared’s foot kept kneading his crotch. Jensen squeaked and tried to cross his legs, but Jared’s foot stayed wedged between this thighs.

“Jensen,” Jeff rumbled. “Are you okay?”

Jensen glared. Jeff’s smug grin told Jensen that he was well aware of Jared’s activities. “Fine.”

“Yeah, Jeff,” Jared agreed. “You know Jensen. Always so _put together_.” Jared’s foot scraped under him and across Jensen’s balls, an especially sensitive spot.

Jensen struggled to remove Jared’s foot and both Jared and Jeff chuckled. “Do we need to help you out, Jensen?” Jeff offered. “This is hot, but I think it might be nice if we could _all_ participate, don’t you agree?”

Jensen swallowed and nodded his head. “Okay.”

“Good. Boys, come,” Jeff ordered. Jared helped Jensen up from the table and they eagerly followed Jeff to the bedroom. The dogs perked up and tried to follow them but Jeff closed the door. “Sorry, guys. This is your daddies’ special time.”

Sadie and Bisou pouted—Harley was permanently happy and Icarus looked permanently put out—but Jeff closed the door on their sweet faces. All three of the boys were horny, and Jensen was already desperate from having Jared toying with him.

Clothing fluttered to the floor and the three naked men fell on top of each other on the bed. Jeff grabbed the tube from the nightstand he drizzled some on his palm and then handed it to Jared. “Prep your boy.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Jared replied. He took the lube and uncapped it. He jolted when he felt one of Jeff’s fingers inside him. This was one of Jeff’s favorite games to play—Jared would have to make sure Jensen was sufficiently stretched to take his cock, but Jeff would be preparing him and making sure that he played with Jared’s prostate. He’d have to battle intense pleasure to take care of his boyfriend.

Jared was squirming on Jeff’s fingers. He was scissoring and twisting them inside Jared, and he could barely remember to put enough lube on his fingers to open up Jensen. By the time both Jared and Jensen were ready to be fucked, all three of them were close to coming.

Jeff pushed inside Jared and the younger man gasped. Jeff’s furry chest rubbed against Jared’s back and he nuzzled into his neck. Jared loved the feeling of beard burn on his face and neck.

In turn, Jensen was writhing on Jared’s cock as he rolled his hips. Jared knew exactly where Jensen’s prostate was and he had “making Jensen come slowly and driving him insane” down to a science. After 10 years, it’d be embarrassing if Jared didn’t know exactly how to pleasure his lovely boyfriend. Jared’s hand snuck around to cup Jensen’s balls. He fondled and squeezed them gently the way Jensen liked. Jensen whimpered and squirmed back and forth. His hips seemed to move of their own accord and his face was contorted with pleasure.

Jared wore a similar expression from Jeff fucking him. He pushed back into Jeff’s thrusts as he pulled out of Jensen, and he shoved into Jensen while Jeff pulled back. “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,” Jared cried. “Oh, god! Jensen! Daddy!”

Jeff grinned. Jared was loud and expressive in bed. He made no secret of when he liked something, and Jared liked a lot of things. Jeff loved watching Jared’s facial expressions when he was fucked and seeing his cock slide in and out of Jensen’s perfect, smooth ass was the cherry on top to perfect sex.

Jared was still playing with Jensen’s cock and balls, which made him squeal and moan. Jared wrapped his other arm around to pinch Jensen’s nipples and he writhed under Jared’s ministrations. “So pretty for me,” Jared moaned.

Jensen arched his back and scrabbled at Jared’s arms. “Harder, Jay!”

The trio was sweaty and needy. As usual, Jensen was the first one to come. Jared was rubbing his dick and Jensen screamed and exploded over his chest and Jared’s hand. Jared followed him and his body clenched down on Jeff. With one more thrust, Jeff reached his own orgasm and the three sweaty bodies panted heavily.

“Are you both good?” Jeff asked.

“Yes, daddy,” Jensen and Jared said in unison. Their voices were thick with exhaustion and Jeff rolled out of Jared. He maneuvered Jared and Jensen so Jared was on his back and Jensen was resting on his chest. Jeff got a washcloth and cleaned both of his boys off. Jared had already fallen asleep and Jensen looked like he would join him soon.

Jeff grinned at his boyfriends, thrilled that they’d accepted him into their lifestyle. He piled on top of Jared and tucked the blankets around all three of them. They fell asleep with happy dreams and sated from their orgasms.  

**Author's Note:**

> the fics are still coming, guys! sorry the prompts are taking so long :(


End file.
